The Phone and Us
by Blyssies
Summary: She hated him and he doesn't really mind it, then she tried to avoid him but he tried to get near her and suddenly their Wheel of Destiny was also being spin by her phone. How crazy can this get? [One-shot] -6-


******Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges to this Manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So, please don't sue me.

* * *

**The Phone and Us**

* * *

The clock struck Twelve.

I sat on a table that was located on the farther inside of the cafeteria, it's not because I'm a loser or what-so-ever they call that, I only wanted to enjoy my food every lunch time. Not long, before I heard squeals of glee and flirty giggles, so _he_ has arrived. I don't need to look up just to check whether I was wrong or right because as soon as those crazy girls starts screaming like idiots, that is without a doubt that trash has arrive.

"Hey, Natsume would you like to come to my place tonight? My parents are on a trip so no one's home." I heard one of the girls asks, well not my fault for hearing it, she was just being loud, and it was as if she was announcing it to the whole student in the cafeteria that she was an easy target and anyone can use her.

I pretended not to hear, I munch up all the food that was left on my plate as fast as I could so I can leave this place, but since I don't have a mouth that as big as a lion's, it took me quite a while to finish.

"Ew, look that creepy stalker is sitting there again." One of the girls blurted out loud, of course I don't know who she was referring to because I was busy eating, but not so long enough, someone approached me and of course I noticed it, I wasn't entirely that dumb.

I looked up to see who it was, maybe it was Hotaru or somebody else I know of, but to my surprise it was somebody I hated the most. I shrug, trying to be impolite, because if I don't, then those girls whose glaring daggers at me will likely make me as their next bully target.

"Please leave, you are disturbing me."

I could notice that he frowned, "I didn't know that you like me." Okay, now I can definitely prove it that he was out of his mind.

I stared at him with disbelief, I was confused and made a very lame feedback, "E-excuse me?"

"Hn? Was I wrong? I always see you sitting at the same spot and it was as if you were telling me to notice you." He smirked! I saw him smirk! This arrogant bastard thought that I was interested in him? Now I see, I was the stalker those bitches gossiped about.

I put down my chopstick and faced him, "– And who are you again?"

He smirked once again, looking amused. "Oh, I see. So please re-introduce yourself because I don't know you _'teehee of course I know you, because you're every girls dream boy' _you like that kind of setting right? Well, it can't be helped then. Hello there, I'm Hyuuga Natsume and you are?" I was grossed out. I didn't think that he was _this_ cocky!

I gave him the innocent smile I always give to my teachers to stay out of trouble, "Oh, well then Mr. Hyuuga will you excuse me, I'm leaving." I left without looking back, but I could feel the glares they were giving off and I could feel how insulted he was by my action. Ha! That's payback for being too cocky, punk.

On my way to the class I meet some of my friends, namely: Koko, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko. They called me out as I smiled and ran towards them.

"Geez, Mikan if you were on your way to class you should have pick up your phone, we called you like a hundreds of times." Sumire grunted, she wasn't pleased about it, I sigh and explained.

"Sorry, it's on silent mode so I didn't notice it ringing." I was wide in shock, when I reached to my pocket but my phone was nowhere to be found. "Shit. I must have left it on the cafeteria table."

"Aw, that sucks. Better buy a new one. People now a day are not honest and to make things worst it was even latest Iphone model." I heard Koko snickered, he enjoyed seeing me panic.

"Oh, shut up. If I lost that now, brother would kill me. He worked his ass off to buy me that phone! Man, I'm screwed! I can't believe this. Guys do me a favor? Please tell the teacher I'm out cold in my death bed. Bye!" I made my quick escape but I could hear Sumire shouting 'Who would believe such lie!'

A fool would.

"I give up!" I grunted. I've been searching high and low for almost an hour now and yet not a single luck was with me. I walk briskly towards the classroom, when I entered I saw Jinno glaring at me. "Oh, boy." I muttered, how worse can it get?

"Sakura, I thought you were out cold on your death bed? The way I see it you're as healthy as a horse." I arch an eyebrow, was he trying to be funny? If he was, it sucked.

Flashing my signature innocent smile, "I'm sorry. I ate something that upset my stomach."

For a second I thought I saw his glasses glint, "No wonder there was a student saw you loitering around in the cafeteria."

Who the fuck is that busybody? I'm gonna kill that person who dares to meddle in my affair. "– and who might that person be?" Jinno raised an eyebrow. I was the only person who could throw questions at him and it seems that he doesn't really mind, and I think he was an interesting teacher, he was the only one to see me as a student not the 'Chairman's Daughter' and I'll give him credits for that. Oh and by the way, only the teachers and my close friends knew that I was the chairman's daughter, the rest of the student population doesn't know about this.

"That's for me to know and as for the punishment, detention afterschool. You may take you sit now." He flashed a satisfied smile, when I did what I was told to do. I stride towards my seat not saying a word, just frowned.

It was already dismissal before I knew, Jinno was already out, and I wasn't paying attention to him. I'm more worried on how brother will react if he knew that the phone he gave me as a Christmas present was now a sorry I lost it could you buy me a new one? Ha-ha! Not funny. He'll kill, definitely.

I left the classroom and went to the parking lot, I decided to go home. When I found my car, I turn the alarm off and hopped in, the engine roared to life as I stepped on the accelerator pedal, the wheels squeal with excitement and on the road I go.

When I arrive, brother was in the leaving room watching a movie, it was a Hollywood film which I take no interest, so I don't know what its title and all I can say is that watching a burning skeleton and riding a bike that's far from looking like a horse was interesting in its own way. I heard him laugh at few scenes and I could help but ask "What's so funny about a burning skeleton riding on a bike?"

"Oh, welcome home sweetheart. You don't get the humor so run along." – And just like that he _shooed _me away

So much for the sweetheart thing, well whatever I'll just be honest with him and tell him I lost the phone. "Umm, Rei, about the phone you gave me." He butted in before I could finish the whole sentence.

"Stop, I know you're going to thank me again, I know that it cost a fortune but you deserve it sweetheart, you're always on the top of your exams right? Oh and another thing don't lose that phone okay? You better cherish it." Seriously, how can I tell him that I lost the phone now? Man, this is really bad. I should hurry and find it no matter what it takes.

– "_I should hurry and find it no matter what it takes" _was what I said yesterday but I wasn't expecting to find it this fast. "So? Who entered the office without my permission?" Oh, right I forgot to mention this but dad assigned me as a temporary Principal since Uncle caught a cold and I'm the only one who seems free so I don't have a choice.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sakura it was already there when I arrived and it also seems like someone pricked the door lock skillfully." Aria Jiro said with enthusiasm, he's Uncle's secretary and he is a good nature man but quite naïve sometimes, seriously who in the right mind would praise an intruder that they have amazing skills when it comes to pricking locks.

I massage my temples to ease the irritation that was building inside me right now, "I see, anyway I'll just call you when I need something, so you should hurry back in the main house and make sure that Uncle of mine would recover soon." Not another word was said, he obediently did what I said, and left. "Now, I wonder who this intruder might be. I know you're in there." I glared at the thick red curtain.

"As expected of you, quite sharp as always, right – Mikan?"

I snort, "– and as expected of you too, so you still have that lame ol' hiding place eh? Hyuuga." I saw him scowl and this wasn't the first time he did that.

"You're as cold as ever Mikan, even though you're my fiancée and my childhood friend."

Surprise? Of course you would be, Natsume Hyuuga being my fiancé is true but were are not intimate with each other it was only due to my Mother's unreasonable excuses. Mom and her Bestfriend went out to exchange few cups of drinks, then the moment she came home by the next day an agreement contract signed by my mother and her bestfriend was formed and it was to engage me and Natsume, it was quite stupid and quite fairytale-_ish_ right?

"I don't remember reading anything 'Don't ignore' in the contract and not to mention I would prefer to keep my distance since those witch may come and give me some poison apples or force me to prick my finger on a needle or cut my hair and then drag me to a highest tower."

I heard him snickered, "Why would they do that?"

This guy is an idiot, "Well duh? Those girls are desperate to have you." or is he just trying to act all innocent or he doesn't understand those witches? Well, either way I still hate him.

"Instead of bashing me up you should at least be a little thankful that I returned your phone. Weren't you desperately searching for this in the cafeteria yesterday? " Seeing him smirk like that, without a doubt it was this jerk who told Jinno, screw him. "Gee, thank you so much for returning my phone Natsume!"

"Save the sarcasm. I have a favor to ask you." This doesn't sound good what kind of favor is it? I wonder.

I arched my eyebrow as I scrutinized his behavior and somehow he was being decent for the first time. "So? What is it?"

He shifted his eyes away from mine, was he avoiding eye contract? Well that's not what you see every day, "Well, Mom kept bugging me about _'us'_ she wanted to know if we were getting along and _so-so_. Then she wants us to have a proper dinner date and she wants proof like a picture or so, and she wouldn't stop until she gets what she wanted. So, could you do me a favor? Date me for a day so that old hag would stop pestering me."

"No way, if I date you and even if it's fake it's still a suicidal mission." I blurted.

He frowned, "Why? It's just for a day!"

"You seriously don't know how scary jealous girls are." What I told him was nothing but the truth and then I saw a glimpse of a sinister smile he flashed, and I knew he would do anything just to make me agree.

"Oh well, suit yourself but I'll tell you this beforehand. Don't come looking for me when the news about us being engaged would spread throughout the campus and not to mention girls are scary when they're jealous." I bit my lower lip, I haven't thought about that but damn this guy got the upper hand.

I let out a snarl, "Fine, I'll date you. Happy?"

"Very much." He said with a smirk with pleasure because thing went according to his plan. "I'll pick you up at 6pm sharp. I'm off to class now, Bye." Yup, he successfully wrapped me around his little fingers and I fell for it which makes me an idiot, well idiot-_er_ I guess.

No matter how many times I think about it over and over I still conclude that it was a mistake to do him such favor. I should have decline even if he had the upper hand, I just showed to him my weakness. "Damn."

Time flies and it was time for our fake date, good because I want to get this over with. I was still preparing for our so called date, even if it's just a fake date I still have some pride as a girl and just in case we meet someone who knew us from school, they wouldn't be able to make me a laughing stock.

"Oh, going anywhere sweetheart?"

I turned around and saw my brother with curious look and he looked at me from head to toe. "I have a date as you can see."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Is it him?"

By 'him' I already knew who he was referring to, "Yes, it's him. Who else would it be?"

"Well, since you hated him from a long time ago, I thought you found someone knew. Could it be that you learn to love him?" I stared at him with disbelief, to think I heard that from him. My brother can be an airhead sometimes huh? Well, that's something you can't see every day.

"Oh, shut up Rei, I owe him a favor. That's why I agree to date him. Well it's just for a day though."

"You owe him a favor? Why?"

Oh, great. Me and my big mouth, well as if I'll tell him that I lost the phone and he happens to be the person to pick it up. "Well, something happened at school and he somehow helped me out one way or the other and so in exchange I'm just returning him a favor no more no less."

"Hmm. Even so, why does it have to be a date isn't there anything else?" There he goes again being nosy and curious.

"Well, maybe because Aunt Kaoru wouldn't stop pestering him, that's why he decided this set up?" I saw brother smug a smile, and somehow it pissed me off.

"Right, I thought you already fell for him and Mom would jump with delight because she can finally see her grandchildren." He was looking at me with a laughing eye, he was completely making fun of me and he was enjoying it.

"Shut it and here I thought you'd tell me something much more decent and realistic but here you are just taking some useless crap." How could he tell me such crap, and much worst is to have children with that jerk. I had enough listening to my brother's crap and just like some queue we heard the door bell rang few times. Well, it seems like our little visitor here is quite impatient.

I giggled when I saw that irritation on brother's face, he dislike noisy things but he's noisy himself, quite ironic right? "Well, Mr. Impatient is calling me, I need to go, bye Rei." I bid him goodbye and kiss him on the cheeks, and he also did the same.

"Take care and Have fun with your date sweetheart."

I turned around and smiled, "Oh, of course I will." Well, I'll try my best to enjoy this fucked up date. I hope this date will end soon, I can't really imagine myself being with him too long. When I opened the door a frowning man greeted me, "What took you so long?" he was rude as ever, nothing new about that.

I rolled my eyes, there he goes again. "And who told you to arrive at this hour?" Well? Can he still argue with that? If he can I'll give him a taste of my wrath.

"Whatever, let's hurry up." Well, that caught me off guard.

We hopped on, in his car, well that's not a surprise that he had a car right? He is after all my fiancé. That is to be expected that he is also a rich lad. We didn't utter a single word as we rode towards our destination and the awkward air was still there when we reached the restaurant.

People where staring at us when we had our dinner and wondering if we were fighting or something because the air around us was heavy, it was like we were mourning for something. "So, is this how you always act on dates?" I couldn't resist the urge to make fun of him, since he was so serious and stiff.

He looked at me with displeased, "Don't even start."

I smirked, now I get it. "Eh? Don't tell me that this is your first time having a date with a girl? You can't be that lame right? Tell me that I wrong." My curiosity level was beyond reach.

"So what if this is the first time I took a girl out on a dinner date? Got a problem with that?"

You've gotta be kidding me, I mean seriously? This idiot never took a girl out on a date before? Interesting, I flashed a sinister smile. "So tell me, why haven't you took a girl out on a date before when you already knew that I don't really care if you do that a dozen times, right? After all this is just a contract made by our mother when they were drunk, so it really doesn't concern us, right?"

I saw him twitched, "Right."

I arched an eyebrow, what was that twitching all about? He can't be seriously in love with me right? Thinking about that made me shiver, since I haven't really thought about the possibilities. "So, where did the _Mr. All high and Might_ run off to? And who is this lame lad sitting in front of me? Well anyway, let's get this started so that I could go home right away, you know very well that I hate you, right?" I was being harsh as I could, I can't stand seeing this lame side of him.

He frowned, "Mikan, it's true that mother wanted us to have a proper dinner date, but I also have another intension on why I really invite you. Let's be honest Mikan, I also want to hear what you think."

I was speechless for a moment – I was shock seeing him looking so serious all of a sudden, "Go on." I said wanting to hear all what he was going to tell me.

He looked at me with seriousness, "I want to tell them, my mom and Aunt Yuka that we are not happy with this set up and it's trying to tie us both with their own selfishness, I know that you are only putting up with this since you don't want to hurt Aunt Yuka, I know because I'm also doing the same. It's because of this stupid contract that both our friendship was severed."

For once reality knocked on my door again, it was true that because of the contact our friendship was broken I never looked at him the same after that and he also never even bother to approach me why, he just openly accepted my selfish act. "Yes, that might be a good idea since I've been longing to break free from this stupid contract." I was much surprise to see this mature side of him since I always ignore him a very long time ago.

I heard him sigh with relief, "Good, well then I think there is no need for us to drag this a little longer and let's forget about the photo since we already decided to stop this. Thanks for the time Mikan and allow me to escort you on your way home."

That was how our dinner date ended, well it more like a dinner meeting, we silently rode back on our way to my house. Everything was awkward we didn't utter a word he just focused on driving while I was staring at the streetlight and amazed on how beautiful they look like at night time, before I know it we were already at my house.

"Thanks for the dinner and I hope that our mom's would understand our decision, bye Natsume." The bye sounded like it was the last time, but I really didn't thought about it. I saw him nod and flash a small smile as he utter "Bye Mikan." And somehow it sounded so wrong. Letting it slide I close the door of his car, I walked towards our door then I heard the car's tire shriek. I turned around and saw him drove off.

"Welcome back sweetheart." My brother greeted me, smiling. I sigh and rubbed my temple.

"Not now Rei, I'm dead tired"

He chuckled. "I see, so your date didn't go well right? Mom was delighted to hear that you went out with him tonight and she was hoping that you'll tell her everything that happened on your date when she's back."

I glared at him. He is such a blabber mouth. "You told her? Why did you told mom about this? Now she'll be expecting more! When were already decided to stop this nonsense!" I was angry, I wasn't able to hold back my anger and I blame brother for it.

I saw him smirk! Why in the hell does he have to smirk! Is he trying to get on my nerves? "I see, so you're upset about this matter aren't you?"

My jaw dropped when I heard him utter that nonsense, seriously. Me? Upset about it? I would never be in fact I'm quite relieve that it came down to this. "Nii-san, please stop talking about those craps, you know very well that I hate that guy."

"Sweetheart, look at yourself in front of the mirror and try saying those words and tell me what your reflection looks like. Yes, you thought you hated him but the real thing is you hated the situation but not him. When both of you were engaged and was only decided because Aunt Kaoru and Mom were drunk, didn't your friendship with Natsume drastically change after that? You started ignoring him, right." Brother was surprisingly observant and who would have thought that would hit me right on the bat.

Lying to myself was the only way for me to accept the fact that we were tie with such contract that was made by drunk people, of course I was hurt by that since I don't know how to approach him after that I built a wall and keep my distant and after we entered high school we were both ignoring each other like we never knew each other.

"Cool your head before you decide everything, remember regrets are always on the last, Good night sweetheart." Brother smiled and kissed me on the forehead as he walked briskly towards the stairs and he suddenly stop before he took the first step, "Let me warn you before hand, when you go to school tomorrow be prepared." I heard him chuckle.

What's up with that? Well, whatever. Prepared huh?

When I entered the classroom everyone's eyes were on me, I don't know why but it seems like I did something bad? And it's giving me the creeps, I arch an eyebrow and faced them, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, you don't." I was surprise I knew who the owner of that voice was – Natsume, he was standing next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, confused since this was the first time he visit my classroom, we don't belong in the same section.

"I would like to have a word with you in private." He gave me an eye signal that he wants us to get out of the classroom, fast. I really didn't mind him, I just nod and followed him on where he wants to talk and surprisingly he led me towards the roof top.

"So? What is it that you want to talk to me privately?" I asked while I was observing his restless behavior.

He clicked his tongue, like he was irritated or something. "Last night when we were out on a date Mother and Aunt Yuka broadcast everything out on the entertainment news, that's why the moment we have entered the school we are the main gossiped topic to everyone."

Geh, no wonder I received some glares when I entered the front door, they totally did it huh. Those idiots, I sigh with dismay since I was hoping for a peaceful high school life but now it seems like it will be more like a dream. "So they let cat is out of the bag, huh?"

"Isn't this pretty bad on your part? You have a boyfriend already right?" I eyed him with disbelief, where did he get that stupid false information? And who the hell is my boyfriend?

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, confused.

He eyed me with seriousness. "Mikan, you don't need to hide it. The reason why I decided to stop this engagement is because of that, I know that you love someone else yet I'm still forcing you to be engage with me. So, I decided to set you free but what troubles me the most is that they broadcast it nationwide."

Hold it, this sound like a confession, what is this guy blabbering about I can't catch up with it, since when did I have a boyfriend? I stared at him just as he stared at me, "Natsume, don't tell me you were jealous?"

He choked, so did I hit the nail? This is just ridiculous. "No, I'm not. When I read your boyfriends message I felt guilty by tying you up with me. I'm not jealous at all."

What is he talking about? Message? Don't tell me he read all Nii-san messages and thought he was my boyfriend? "Natsume, by any chance does the message belong to a guy called_ Rei_?" Oh, please tell me I'm wrong.

He gave me a short quick nod. "You seriously gotta be kidding me!" I couldn't help but burst into laughter, he only eyed me with puzzled look, and he wasn't expecting that I would laugh my ass off. "What came into your mind and conclude that he was my boyfriend?"

"Well, he always calls you sweetheart and you only have his message in your inbox right?" he spoke with sincerity.

He's killing me, I couldn't stop laughing. "Natsume, didn't you consider that he could be my brother perhaps?"

He arched an eyebrow, "Why would your brother call you sweetheart? Isn't that kind of awkward? Seriously who in their right mind would call his sister as sweetheart?"

"Isn't my brother sweet?" I giggled not really answering his question.

"So you're telling me that you don't have a boyfriend?"

I saw him smile to himself which was kind of creepy, "What are you smiling for? You look stupid." He looked at me and smirked, now it's getting creepier, what is up with this guy is he still sane? Or did he lose some screw? "Natsume tell me honestly, did you hate the fact you thought I have a boyfriend?" I ask him with sincerity.

He looked at me directly in my eyes, "Mikan, you don't know how relief I am to know the truth that you don't have a boyfriend. I was feeling stupid, I didn't know how to properly approach you all these years, you don't know how happy I was when you accept the date and you don't know how delighted I was to know that I was engage with you even if it was just a drunkards decision. Mikan all these years I tried to approach you but you seem to be displeased whenever I am near you, just like how displeased you were at the cafeteria."

"Natsume, you seriously need a doctor. I didn't hate you, all I hated was the situation we were in, that is what my brother told me last night and he was right. I was upset and blame it on you since you look like you didn't care at all, that's why I ignore you for these past years. I could never hate you Natsume." I honestly told him since he deserves it, I guess.

He looked at me with surprise, "That sound like a confession."

I felt that my face suddenly became hot, that's when I realized that I was blushing as red as a tomato. "Wha? Because it is a confession! Now, you've ruin the atmosphere, thanks a lot you stupid jerk."

He arches an eyebrow, "Few seconds ago you confessed to me and another second after you started calling me stupid jerk? How serious is your mood swings?" was that supposed to be funny? That's because I wasn't laughing.

I rolled my eyes and smack him on the head, he was being stupid. "Natsume, will you please stop messing around when I'm telling you some serious matter." I spoke trying to be serious again.

"Who said I was messing around? I'm quite serious too you know. Here's the proof." When he said that, it struck me that he was actually up to no good, of course I knew him very much that I was taking caution in his every irresponsible actions but just for this time I let him off the hook.

His lips crashed on mine, it wasn't really a passionate kiss that every girl would dream of, it was just an ordinary kiss but you'll still feel the bliss. Natsume wasn't really the passionate type of guy, so no wonder even his kisses also seems quite a bit awkward.

"Well, that was one awkward kiss." I giggled, and he frowned.

"Now, I can finally call you mine and I can finally announce it to the world that you're my Fiancée." He spoke with gentleness that I, myself was even surprise that he has something like that in him.

"I guess this is all thanks to the phone." I spoke, thinking way back ahead because if it wasn't for the phone we would never be able to solve this problem like this, I heard him snickered well that proves that what I said a completely true.

* * *

**~Fin~**

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review is very much appreciated! :3**


End file.
